


Necessity Is The Mother Of All Evil

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, The Wicked + The Divine
Genre: Action/Adventure, Airports, Arguing, Cat Fight, Celebrities, Cliffhangers, Concerts, Confrontations, Crossover, Dancing, Fights, Gen, Hotels, Kissing, London, Loss of Innocence, Magic, Paparazzi, Parties, Superheroes, Suspense, Suspicions, Tension, Worry, minor shipping moments, welcome party, world tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5606647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> Ladybug and Chat Noir have just embarked on a world tour. The first stop? London, Uk, where a group known as The Pantheon will be their hosts during their stay</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Brief Introduction

Ah hello reader. I see you have somehow stumbled upon this series. I bet you're scratching your head and wondering: _what is this? What's Miraculous Ladybug?_ or _What's The Wicked And The Divine_ Or maybe if you're the type who lurks on tumblr constantly, you might be thinking: _I don't understand. How on earth can you combine two completely different series? I mean, I don't see how they go together. I mean you have:_

 **Miraculous Ladybug:** This incredibly adorable French-Korean cartoon about two teenagers who fight crime thanks to their _kwamis_ : magical beings who give the user superpowers, who defend Paris from the evil Hawkmoth (who may or may not be the main superhero dude's dad) who plans to take over the world, and these kids are also secretly crushing on each other in their superhero and civilian forms, and it's like super shippy, and did I mention that this is a kids' show and absolutely adorable?

And

 **The Wicked + The Divine:** An Image Comics series that's nitty gritty and morally ambiguous in every sense of the word, a group of twelve lucky lucky young people are selected to become gods every ninety years and entertain the masses with their god-powers. The catch? They all die two years later. In the year 2014, there is a new Pantheon in the UK and they bask in the glory of pop sensation. But unfortunate things happen. Very unfortunate things.

So I think your reactions are either:

 _Ah, cool_

_Weird, but ok_

_This still doesn't make sense_

_You must be pure evil_

And with that I'll respond with:

There's got to be at least one other person besides me who thought this would be good crossover material. 

And:

If you look hard enough you can crossover just about anything. There must be an internet rule for that.

So with that ladies and gentlemen, sit back, relax, and enjoy this fanfic series. I promise an update will come soon.


	2. January 8 2014 Part 1

It was 1:45 when the flight from Charles de Gaulle arrived at Heathrow airport. Ladybug and Chat Noir were excited for this stop. Their hosts were The Pantheon: a group of god pop stars who were the biggest hit in the UK. 

The two heroes met up at the baggage claim like they had planned. Ladybug had just pulled off her suitcase from the conveyor belt when she felt a tap on her shoulder. 

"I'll take that," Chat Noir took her suitcase and set it next to his'.

"You sure that's not too heavy?" She asked. 

"Nah My Lady, I've got you covered," He lifted the handles and began to roll them both behind him.

The two headed for the exit and chatted along the way. 

"You think they also have kwamis?" Ladybug wondered. 

"It'd be cool if they did," Chat Noir said. "We could totally like compare and stuff like---mine is obsessed with cheese. How about yours? Does he or she like, I don't know, carrots?"

Ladybug chuckled.

"It'd be too easy. Magic's a weird thing though. They could be drawing on something completely different from what we know."

Several airport goers appeared to have recognized them. They felt stares and heard whispers, but they kept on going.

"You know who's going to pick us up?"

"I think her name is Amaterasu."

"Ah, the redhead?"

They reached the crowd of people waiting for the arrivals. Ladybug scanned the faces and signs until she caught a glimpse of bright red hair and a _Welcome To London Ladybug And Chat Noir!_ sign. 

"There she is!"

Amaterasu appeared to be a little older than they were, at most eighteen. She was clad all in white. She wore little makeup except for pink lip gloss and a touch of orange eyeshadow that made her hazel eyes pop out. 

"Hi!" She exclaimed as Ladybug and Chat Noir approached her. 

"Hi! Nice to meet you!" Ladybug took her hand to shake it and found that she was pulled into a hug.

"Pleasure to meet you!" Chat Noir kissed Amaterasu's hand. She giggled.

"You guys have a good flight?" She asked.

"Yep!"

"That's great! How about--"

A blinding white flash hit their eyes. Amaterasu's face suddenly went pale. A group of photographers and news reporters charged at them. 

"Uh! We're in a hurry!" She beckoned them to follow her. "I'll take those," she grabbed the suitcases. "Go! Go! Go!"

Amaterasu was walking so quickly that she nearly broke out into a run. Chat Noir and Ladybug struggled to keep up. 

They were surrounded on all sides. The paparazzi shouted and screamed as they tried to get the best shot to sell:

"Ladybug! Chat Noir! Welcome to London!"

"Amaterasu! Amaterasu!" 

"How you liking it so far?"

"Can you answer a few questions?"

"Amaterasu how are you--"

Ladybug had gotten so nervous that shielded her face with her arm from the cameras. Chat Noir tried to pretend that the paparazzi didn't faze him, but cracks began to show in his stoic expression. Amaterasu didn't bother in hiding that she was uncomfortable. 

"Please! Leave us alone! They just got here!" She was trying hard not to raise her voice. 

A paparazzo said something to her in a low voice as she passed by him. For a second it almost looked like she was going to loose her cool and lash out. She tightened her grip on the suitcase handles and moved on with a:

"I can't talk about that."

The limo pulled up. The older girl nearly pushed the two teenagers inside while the driver popped the trunk and threw their bags in.

"I'm so sorry about this," Amaterasu told them as she closed the car door. 

She faced the paparazzi.

"Hey!" She held up the back of her hand and stuck out her third finger. "F---"

This combined with her reputation as one of the Pantheon's sweeter, well mannered, and more likable members sent the paparazzi into a stunned silence. Amaterasu got into the car and they drove off.

"Oh god, I am so sorry," Amaterasu apologized again. "I really should have warned you about the British paps, and one of my friends usually fends them off for me and--"

"It's ok, we completely understand," Ladybug assured her. "Don't worry about it."

"Next time; we'll take care of it," Chat Noir joked. "Right My Lady?"

"They say we're real knockouts," Ladybug added. 

Amaterasu smiled.

"You guys hungry?" She asked. "I can pick up something for lunch and you can have it at the hotel." 

"Aw thank you!"

"Can we get fish and chips?"

"Anything you want," was her response. "You're our guests."


	3. January 8 2014 Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Heads up for readers from both fandoms but especially for Miraculous Ladybug (WicDiv readers might have already glanced at the character list and know what's coming up): there's a character who if one described as problematic would be a complete understatement. I've toned this character down a lot from the comics and I've tried to make sure that the scenarios presented are handled delicately and tastefully, but I do understand that some might feel uncomfortable when reading parts of this chapter._

A muffled jazz piano riff reached their ears as Ladybug and Chat Noir followed Amaterasu down the hall. They had modified their superhero outfits to look like formal wear: his a tuxedo, and hers a floor length red gown with black poka dots. 

"Jazz?" Ladybug was surprised by the music choice. 

"Ananke loves jazz,"Amaterasu said. "Took a liking to it around the time the last Pantheon was around in the 20s."

"Who's Ananke?" 

"She's kinda like our manager," Amaterasu answered. "She's looked after every single Pantheon in existence."

"Wow! That's amazing. So she's like, immortal?"

"I guess," Amaterasu said. "No one really knows."

Meanwhile Chat Noir was muttering to himself as he tried to figure out the chord progression.

"D--Dminor? G? No, D minor 7--"

He stopped mid thought and sniffed the air.

"What's that smell?" He asked.

"What smell?" Ladybug was confused. 

"You don't smell that?" He sniffed again. "It's so--so--" Chat Noir was at a loss of words. "It's--it's _everywhere_ It's like--uh--it's like--"

"Like what?"

"I don't know-- _furry_ "

"Chat Noir this is no time for puns!" 

"But I'm being serious! Something smells like fur!" He was agitated. "And it's driving me _crazy_! And it's _disgusting!_ "

"Oh no," Amaterasu anxiously muttered under her breath.

"What is it?"

"Nothing--nothing," she responded with a smile.

The guards outside the reception area stepped aside and let them enter. Their uniforms were reminiscent of an outfit a female protagonist in a cyber fantasy video game might wear: a short black dress lined with bright neon colored stripes. Black go go boots clung to their long and shapely legs. Silver visors lined with the same neon colors as their uniforms covered their eyes.

"Just like the Tron movies right?" Amaterasu tried to lighten up the mood as she waved to the guards.

They stepped into the hall.

"Our guests are here!" 

There were six people in the room; three girls and three boys. The youngest, a blonde girl in a red marching band suit, appeared to be about twelve. The rest looked like they were in their late teens and early twenties. There was a man with fluffy brown hair streaked with white dye who was clad in a purple suit and trench coat. A wavy haired brunette in a tight fitting red dress, and a large mask that covered her whole face. The most normally dressed out of all of them; a young man in a red suit, with a lighting bolt necklace lying flat on the front of his gray shirt. Another man who wore a black morphsuit with neon green lining and a large helmet on his head; similar to the uniforms that the guards wore. And a young woman with short brown hair in a white tank top and black leather pants. 

It seemed like they didn't hear her. Purple man and Red Suit were talking in low voices. Helmet and Leather Pants appeared to be flirting with each other. Red Dress was standing away form the others. Only the girl noticed. She waved at the guests.

"So this is Ladybug and Chat Noir!" Amaterasu introduced them.

She was ignored again. She cleared her throat.

"Um guys?" She said a bit louder. 

Red Dress was staring at the far exit. Purple scowled at Red as he opened his mouth. Leather Pants rolled her eyes as Helmet chuckled.

" _Guys!_ "

That got their attention. 

"Ladybug and Chat Noir are here!" She perkily exclaimed. "Ladybug, Chat Noir…this is… most of The Pantheon! They're like a second family to me!"

"Hi!" They both said simultaneously. 

Hellos. Some waves. A few stares. 

"Go on!" She nudged them forward. "Enjoy yourselves! I'm going to try to see if we can get something more uplifting and energetic than that jazz song."

Ladybug scanned them. She wasn't sure who to talk to first. 

There was a tap on her shoulder.

"Hi!" The twelve year old said. "I'm Minerva. I like your dress." 

"Thank you! It's--it's based on my superhero outfit. Well it's actually my outfit shaped like a dress. Comes in handy!"

"That's so cool!" Minerva exclaimed. "I'd love to wear something like that, it's so cute. Or maybe something like Chat Noir's too. Or you know maybe both. That'd be a really cool combo."

Ladybug smiled. The love of all things especially cute peaked during preteen years. 

"Your marching band jacket's cool."

"It's cool and l like it. But it's not me," Minerva shrugged. 

"Why not dress it up with buttons?"

"They wouldn't like it. The public I mean. Change one little thing and they're all up in arms about it. My parents too. It's bad for business."

"But it can't be that bad right?"

"Tara's living proof of it," Minerva pointed at the girl in the red dress. "I still don't understand why she tries."

Tara was awkwardly moving about the room with a glass of wine in her hand. That was odd. Most of the others had already formed little groups and were chatting amongst themselves.

"Well I'll ask," she decided to talk to her next. 

They parted and Ladybug started towards the refreshments table where Tara was but a call of:

"My Lady!"

Chat Noir pulled her over to Purple Man and Red Suit.

"Did you meet Baal?" He pointed at Red Suit. "And Innana?" Purple.

"Nice to meet you," she said.

"You're totally rocking the red and black girl," Innana gave her a thumbs up. "So? You coming to the show tomorrow?"

"We'll be there! I can't wait to see what it's actually like to hear a god sing!"

"They say it's quite an experience," Innana said. "If I don't say so myself."

"I could say less about yours," Baal side eyed him. "You were really underwhelming." 

Innana gave him a dirty look.

"Excuse me? People say _otherwise._ "

"Oh? _Oh?_ Oh you think you're so special? That you can put everyone under your little _spell._ Look at me I'm Innana! I'm the morning and evening star! Don't you just love me?"

"Babel--"

"And I'll love you back! Oh yes I will! But don't forget that I'm _dating_ someone!"

"Baal honey I still love you--"

"You **cheated** on me!" Baal shouted.

"They've been acting like this ever since I started talking to them," Chat Noir whispered to her in French.

"Oh. Um…I'm going to eat something to eat," Ladybug switched back to English. "Again, nice meeting you!"

Tara had already left the table. Ladybug picked up a plate of cheese and crackers and saw that she had crossed the room and was sitting on the couch.

She followed.

She passed Amaterasu who was talking to Leather Pants.

"I-I think she's ok. I haven't heard a ton but--"

Ladybug reached Tara. 

"Hi! I'm Ladybug!" She introduced herself.

She tilted her head to the side as she looked over Ladybug.

"Hi I'm Tara--"

" _We don't talk to Tara._ "

Ladybug jolted as she felt something heavy land on her shoulder.

It was neon green and black gloved hand. She pulled away from its grasp to find that Helmet was behind her. 

"You don't want to talk to her. She's _boring,_ " he drew the syllables out on the last word. 

"I don't believe I've properly introduced myself M'lady," A bright yellowish light bounced off his helmet as he loomed over her. "I'm _Woden._ "

_Ugh._ In her superhero and normal lives she had dealt with many types of people, but none had made her skin crawl more than _this_ guy. Even self- centered and snobbish _Chloe_ was _nothing_ compared to how _creepy_ he was. 

"She gets the point. Leave her alone," Tara got to her feet. 

Her hand slid into Ladybug's.

"I was going to talk to Tara anyway," Ladybug cooly told him.

"Your eyes," Woden continued. "They're so blue. They're _beautiful._ Has anyone told you that?"

"Woden leave her alone," Tara sharply said. "She _doesn't_ want to talk to you."

"But--"

"Leave her **alone.** "

They walked off together.

"Come back!" Woden whined. "I was gonna offer you the job of a _lifetime!_ "

"Are you ok?" Tara asked her as they got far away from him as they could.

"Yeah I'm fine," Ladybug answered. "It's just I never really came across anyone like him before. Not even guys at my secondary--"

She saw Tara's pupils widen through the eyeholes of her mask.

" **Secondary** school?" She was furious.

Ladybug nodded.

"Excuse me. I'm going to rip his head off," Tara stormed off.

Ladybug found Chat Noir again.

"Enjoying the party?" She asked.

"I guess?" He shrugged. 

"I thought we'd leave all the gloom and doom back in Paris," she sighed.

"Hi guys!"

It was Amaterasu again. She was with Leather Pants.

"Enjoying the party?"

"Yeah!" Ladybug lied.

Something had come over Chat Noir. He suddenly became very still. He sniffed the air again and grimaced. 

"Did you meet Sakhmet?" Amaterasu put her hand on Leather Pants' arm. 

Sakhmet and Chat Noir locked eyes. She growled.

He lunged at her. 

"What the--" 

The two teenagers with cat powers were swiping at each other cat style.

"This is **my** place!" Sakhmet hissed as she tried to slash him with her nails.

"I go wherever I want!" Chat Noir retorted.

"You guys aren't real cats cut it out!" Ladybug yelled.

"She's not really this aggressive!" Amaterasu was trying to pull Sakhmet back. "Skahmet! No!"

"Let me go!" Sahkmet shouted. 

"You just have _cat powers_ Stop it!" Ladybug was at her wits end as she struggled to hold Chat Noir back. "You are **not** real **cats**!"

"Let me at her!"

" **No!** " Ladybug tackled him to the ground. "Bad cat! Bad cat!"

There was commotion everywhere. In the far corner Innana and Baal looked like they were about to come to blows.

"It was just **one** time!"

"You never cared about me at all **did you?** "

Tara's mask nearly fell from her face as she gestured violently at Woden.

"You know what you're **disgusting!** All you think about--"

Minerva looked on with a soda in her hand. She only let out a sigh and took a sip.

Chat Noir's hand hovered over his ring.

" **No!** " Ladybug quickly grabbed it. " **Chat Noir snap outta this!** " 

"Cata--" He started as the ring glowed green.

" **Children.** "

It echoed throughout the room. The voice sent a chill down Ladybug's spine. She let go of Chat Noir who collapsed to the ground and groaned. He seemed to have got out of his cat rage.

In the center of the room stood an elderly lady dressed in black. Like several of the Pantheon, she wore a mask, a gold one. 

"This is supposed to be a civilized gathering," she coldly said. "You are all acting worse than _barbarians._ And I've had the pleasure to meet _actual_ ones." 

Her hawk like gaze took notice of the French superheroes.

"Oh you must be Ladybug and Chat Noir," she said pleasantly. "Please forgive me for this shameful display of behavior."

"Erm and you are?" Ladybug asked.

The old woman blinked.

"Why my dear. I am Ananke."


	4. January 9  2014

The day passed by quickly. A morning tour of London, lunch at one of the finest restaurants (Chat Noir only requested the best and only the places he had been to before. British food, he claimed was just as bad as everyone said), and a two hour meet and greet in the afternoon. 

But that wasn't the main event of the day.

They were going to a Pantheon concert that night. 

Marinette spent her downtime with her kwami Tikki in her hotel room.

"I mean everyone says it's amazing!" Marinette exclaimed as she plopped down on her bed. "More than amazing _spectacular._ Like you relive the best moments of your life while you create it! I wonder how they do that. Do you know?"

"I don't know," Tikki said as she flittered about Marinette's head. 

"But you're a kwami!" Marinette was surprised. "You've been working with magic for thousands of years! You must know how it works."

"I only know what I can do. Kwamis keep their powers secret from nearly everyone except their partners."

"That's weird."

"There's a reason. Not all Kwamis get along," she trailed off for a second. "Some are good. Some are bad."

"You've told me that."

"We can sense energy around us and what kind it is. But we don't know who it comes from… Marinette?"

"Yeah?"

Tikki paused. A worried expression crossed her face.

"Please stay safe."

Marinette held her hands out and cupped them. Tikki landed in her palms.

"Tikki what are you talking about?"

"There's something dark in here in London. I can feel it. It's something that lurks in the shadows; that you can only see out of the corner of your eye. It doesn't go out when you flash a light on it. It adapts. It blends in. It becomes the light. It is a strong force. Ancient; as ancient as the world itself. It knows we're here and it will do _anything_ to destroy what little light there is left. It makes me feel sick. It makes me feel _scared._ "

"Tikki," Marinette raised her hands pulled Tikki in closer. "I don't understand…there can't be something that bad _here._ If the Pantheon is as strong and in tune with the energy around them like they say, wouldn't they have noticed already?"

Tikki shook her head.

"Marinette you have to stay safe. Promise me you'll be safe tonight."

Marinette's fingers wrapped around Tikki's back like if she were hugging her. 

"Don't worry Tikki I will."  
*****************************  
The line to get into the venue stretched for at least three blocks. Ladybug and Chat Noir were at the head of the line; thanks to a good tip they arrived nearly an hour before the other concertgoers and ticket rushers started to queue. 

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Chat Noir exclaimed. "I've been prepping my dance skills just for this!"

"Trying to beat out the other cats on youtube?" She joked.

"Nah, they don't have anything on me," he laughed. 

There was a strange sight at the front of the building. A group of about ten people or so, all dressed in white, lingered at the front door. They silently glared as people walked in and out. One of them held up a sign:

_Justice For L---_

A security guard blocked Ladybug's view as he stood in front of the group.

"If you're not on line for the show _leave!_ " He shouted at them. 

She and Chat Noir went inside. 

"What was that about?"

"Maybe they didn't get a ticket?"

Ladybug suddenly tensed up. She felt goosebumps on her skin as she glanced over her shoulder again. 

"Chat Noir. Someone's filming us," she whispered. 

Eager not to have a repeat of the day before, Ladybug and Chat Noir picked up their pace. They grabbed hands as they nearly sprinted across the lobby.

On the far end, a short haired woman with thick glasses was filming the room with her camera. A security guard approached her.

"Excuse me, do you have a permit to film here?" He asked. 

"I already purchased my ticket. I am free to take in the theater as I wish. Is that a crime?" She rebutted. 

"We have a strict no camera--"

They reached the booth and handed their tickets over.

"VIP booth is on the second floor to the right," the man behind the booth told them.

The VIP booth overlooked the crowd with a clear view of the stage. They lounged in two red leather seats and passed the gift basket filled snacks back and forth. 

"What a _purr_ fect view!" Chat Noir exclaimed as he popped a piece of chocolate in his mouth. 

Ladybug giggled. 

The lights dimmed. 

The whole room fell silent. Ladybug took Chat Noir's hand again as she felt her heart beat quicken. It rang in her ears. She felt the blood rush through her veins as she froze in her place. Chat Noir's heart was pounding too; she could hear it catch up to her rhythm, the two blending together. 

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

It was all she could hear. The one- two- three- four of everyone's hearts beating as one.

They were surrounded by darkness…then light.

One spotlight: brighter than the sun, more splendid than the stars. The god stepped out to the roar of the crowd. Lips parted as a note came out.

Ladybug felt chills go down her spine. It was sweeter than the voice of a loved one. More enticing than a siren's call. The sound of a bird chirping, the ocean crashing onto land, and every instrument known to man. It made her want to jump up and dance and sit back and take it all in at the same time. It was a melody that she never heard but thought she had long ago. 

She was crying. It was beautiful. It was _beautiful._

She reached out to the sky, wanting the song in her senses, wanting it to tide over her and never stop. She held her head back and whooped.

She was on her feet. She reached out for Chat Noir and they spun around in a circle. She clasped his hands watching as his blonde hair turned into a glowing halo. And they laughed and laughed, screaming and crying out of pure joy.

He let go eventually. He climbed onto the balcony and yelled nonsense that made sense. He leapt into the crowd.

She hooked her yo-yo to the balcony railing and followed him.

She landed on her feet. Everyone was bouncing and dancing and laughing and crying and cheering. Hands reached for her and she took them. She danced and danced until her legs would have given up. Lifted people onto her shoulders to see the stage until she would have broken her back. Shouted until she should have lost her voice. 

Everyone was happy. Everyone was having a good time. It was everything peace, love, joy should be. Ladybug had never felt so connected to the world _ever._

There was nothing that could beat this. It surpassed her best memories and wildest dreams. This was _it._ The pinnacle of her life. What being on top of the world _was._

She moved further in the crowd. She was floating, soaring through the sky, space, beyond. She stopped to let the feeling flow through her; to surrender to the music when--

Blonde hair. Green eyes. Skinny jeans and a trendy shirt. Adrien Agreste was right in front of her.

Ladybug gasped.

What was he doing on the other side of the channel? 

He held out a hand.

"Ladybug," his eyes were full of wonder.

"Adrien," she took it.

They began to dance. They moved to a song made only for them. Pulling turning, closer and closer with each step. She gazed into his eyes, beaming, beaming at him; the only thing that could rival the sun, moon, and stars on stage. He stared right back, just as lovestruck, holding her as tenderly as he could.

They stopped dancing. She nestled her head into his shoulder. The crowd moved about and around them, but it was like they were not there.

"I love you," he whispered. "I love you Ladybug."

"I love you too," she felt like crying again.

They leaned in and their lips met. She kissed him like she imagined she would when she dreamed about him. Lovingly, feverishly, not wanting to let go of him, wanting the moment to last forever… 

Ladybug drew back and blinked. She smiled. She was so happy. She had never been---

She didn't see him fall.

"I kissed him!" She screamed. "I kissed Adrien! I actually _kissed_ him!"

She raised her arms again towards the heavens, half sobbing, half in hysterics as she felt a new sensation move in:

_I'm so happy I could die_

Something warm washed over her. All was blurry. Then was black.  
*****************************************************************************  
 **Marinette Marinette Marinette**

**Wake up wake up wake up**

**You're gonna change back back back**

**We can't let anyone find out who you are are are**

**Roll onto the mat next to you next to you**

**Quick Quick Quick**

_It's been fifteen minutes they're still out out out_

_Fifteen minutes is nothing nothing you should have seen Amaterasu's gig gig it took an hour for people to get up up up_

**Marinette Marinette Marinette**

**Oh no Oh no Oh no**

**Marinette please please please**

**Wake up wake up wake up**

**Marinette Marinette MARINETTE**

She woke up. The room was dark. Other concertgoers lay peacefully on mats around her. Tikki sat in the middle of the bridge of her nose. 

"Tikki? Wha--"

"We have to leave!" The kwami anxiously exclaimed. " _Now!_ "

"Tikki I kissed Adrien. I kissed _Adrien."_ She blabbed.

"I thought you weren't going to wake up! They nearly saw you transform back!"

"I'm fine. I'm more than fine. I'm _fantastic!_ I saw Adrien and we danced and we kissed--"

"Marinette--I've been holding on for too long I---"

Tikki's eyes rolled back. She collapsed on Marinette's stomach.

"Tikki?" 

Tikki wasn't responding.

"Tikki!" Marinette frantically exclaimed.

Marinette jolted up. Cradling Tikki in one hand she zig zagged through the backstage hallways.

She bumped into the woman who had been filming her and Chat Noir before.

"Hey watch it!" The woman yelled. "Pantheon pigs," she muttered.

She finally found an exit. She kicked the door open and braced herself for the cold winter air.

"Come on Tikki," she begged. "Come on."

Half an hour later, Marinette made it back to the hotel. It was three am in the morning. Tikki was still unconscious.


	5. January 10 2014

Thin red lines crisscrossed over and under until they filled up the black space of her dreams. Red dots appeared and vanished as they were followed by echoed shouts. Marinette tossed and turned in her sleep until she felt heat press against her eyelids.

She woke up. 

The hotel room was still dark but whitish yellow light shone against the window shades.

"Tikki?" Marinette said softly. "Tikki are you ok?"

She reached out for the pillow where her kwami lay. She wasn't there.

"Tikki?" Marinette lifted the pillow and looked underneath.

She frantically pulled back the sheets.

"Tikki?"

Peeked underneath the bed. 

"Tikki? Tikki where are you?"

"I'm here!"

Tikki sat on the top of a box of crackers on the nightstand. 

"Oh Tikki!" Marinette gingerly patted her on the head. "I thought you had disappeared! Are you better?"

"Yes," she replied. "But I feel weak." 

She took a bite out of a cracker.

"Take it easy today ok?" Marinette said. "I'll skip the meet and greet. We'll rest."

"Marinette you can't miss--"

"I don't care! I don't want you to get worse!"

"You have to go! You can't let your fans down!"

Tikki was right. She didn't want to disappoint anyone.

"How about going in late?" Marinette suggested.

"Ok."

Marinette picked up her phone to check the time. It was about eleven am.

"We only have one more day. I'm sure we can pull through."  
*****************************************************************  
"Sorry everyone! I got stuck in traffic!" Ladybug exclaimed as she swung into the convention hall from the top window. 

The crowd burst into cheers. She quickly took her place beside Chat Noir and the line began to move.

"I love you guys!"

"You are so cool!"

"Don't sweat it traffic's on another level here."

Scribbles, flashes, smiles. The first group came and went. Chat Noir turned to her.

"What's wrong?" He whispered to her in French. 

"Later," she eyed the next few people on line.

"Tell me. It's ok."

"My kwami got sick," Ladybug said.

The first two people walked up to the table. Ladybug switched to celebrity mode. She cheerfully said _hello_ as she was handed a notebook. She signed it along with a little doodle of a ladybug. She gave the notebook back and nodded at the comment the person gave her. She waved goodbye.

" _Sick?_ " 

"Yeah. She went unconscious after I turned back and didn't wake up until this morning. She said that there's bad energy here."

Another person. A hug, autograph, and photo.

"That's--that's terrible. God I wonder if mine--"

"What?"

"Last night he told me to change back early. I thought he was just being a killjoy but now it makes sense."

Two little kids ran up to them dressed in homemade Ladybug and Chat Noir costumes. Ladybug and Chat Noir greeted them with excited _hi's_ and hugs. Their parents asked for a photo and the four got close together and did a dramatic pose.

As the family walked away, Chat Noir and Ladybug looked at each other again.

"You can't get a break from evil can ya?"

"I know."  
******************************  
Amaterasu came to pick them up. The moment they set foot out the convention center's doors, the paparazzi assaulted them with their shouts and flashes.

"Bonjour!"

"How are you enjoying London?"

"Ladybug! Chat Noir!"

"Smile! Smile!"

"Can you say something to us in French?"

"Amaterasu! Any news on Lucifer?"

_Lucifer._

Ladybug flashed back to the night before. The odd assortment of people dressed in white. The sign that got cutoff. Could that be connected to this Lucifer?

"Do you think Lucifer's guilty?"

"I can't talk about that," Amaterasu curtly said. 

They got into the limo and drove off.

"How'd it go today?" Amaterasu exclaimed cheerfully. 

"Lot of fun!"

"Yeah some people dressed up like us it was cute!"

This went on until they reached the mid car ride awkward silence. Ladybug piped up:

"God the paps really _tick_ me off. We're leaving a building and they just _swarm_ out of nowhere."

Chat Noir who was a sucker for corny humor, snorted. Amaterasu glanced back at them.

"They didn't used to be this bad. Not until Lucifer--"

A sad expression crossed her face. She sighed. 

"Lucifer?" Ladybug asked. 

"She's--she's another god. She's my friend," Amaterasu turned towards the window and looked out.

"Ah."

"She got arrested last week. She's in jail." 

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" Ladybug apologized. "I didn't know!"

"It's ok," Amaterasu said. "It's just that everyone's been going crazy over it. You guys just happened to come here when it all hit the fan. Stuff happens."  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
With this new lead, Ladybug and Chat Noir poured over every news article they could find. 

**Pantheon God Blows Off Judge's Head During Arraignment**

The accompanying picture showed the god: a young woman around the age of nineteen being dragged away by marshals in the courtroom. Fear and shock filled her wide blue eyes as her mouth opened in a scream.

"That explains the white," Chat Noir pointed to her suit. 

The carnage had been edited out. People were seen fleeing. Amaterasu gripped onto one of the benches as her lip trembled. A young woman around her age with wavy brown hair and green highlights stood frozen in her spot in the row ahead. And close to the end of the frame…

"The reporter."

Was the woman who had been caught filming at the concert. She held a pad and pen and wore an expression of disbelief.

All the articles they found gave the same information expressed in different words: that Lucifer had fire based powers that she conjured by snapping her fingers. That during an attack on New Year's, she killed the assailants with said powers. In the courtroom she was noted for her rude behavior towards the judge which came to a boiling point when she snapped her fingers at him after he questioned the validity of her powers. His head exploded. 

_After she was detained, the god could be heard screaming: "That, that wasn't me."_

_She maintained that she had been playing around and had no intention for her powers to show._

_Lucifer is currently being held in a maximum security centre._

"Ok," Ladybug looked up from the last article she had. "We know she used her powers for at least one murder. Could it be her?"

"But how does that tie into the concert?"

"Leftover energy?"

_Residue energy usually lingers at the place it was cast. This one moves about._ She heard Tikki whisper in her ear.

"Scratch that it doesn't make sense," Ladybug said. 

She wondered if Chat Noir's kwami was also giving him advice. She saw that he paused before suggesting:

"Maybe it's different people?"

Ladybug blinked.

"But who?"  
**********************  
_"That girl is relentless."_

_The helmeted god stepped out from the shadows into the light of the courtyard._

_"She's just another one of those over enthusiastic fans. Give her time and maybe she'll stop."_

_Ananke turned. The light etched into the many wrinkles that lined her face._

_"I've seen how far fans have gone for their god. Who knows what this Laura girl is capable of? And with that unbeliever Cassandra--"_

_"I agree with you that it is unsettling that she suspects---"_

_"Did you see her back there Woden? "One of you is a murderer" and "You could be sitting next to a killer?" She's a clever girl. **Too** clever. She'll put the pieces together."_

_"Then I'll do what I can--"_

_" **Don't.** "_

_Woden tilted his head. The light glinted off of his visor._

_"There are only two years for the gods. I attend to make the **most** of it."_

_"You wanted this to happen," Woden said flatly._

_Her chilling violet eyes stared him down._

_"I **need** this to happen."_


	6. January 11 2014 Part 1

It was a slow morning.

Marinette got up at around nine and ordered breakfast in as she always did. She had the news on as she got ready for the day:

_Although there is a chance of showers in the afternoon, we're looking at a high of--_

She straightened her pigtails and checked herself in the bathroom mirror. She walked over to the breakfast tray and picked up a piece of toast.

"Eat some eggs to keep your strength up," Tikki said in between bites of a piece of toast that Marinette gave her.

"Don't worry I will," Marinette scooped some of the scrambled eggs on top of her toast.

"You gonna meet up early with Chat Noir?" Tikki asked.

"Hopefully if he doesn't sleep in," Marinette said with her mouth full. She swallowed and reached for a glass of orange juice.

"Like you yesterday?" Tikki joked.

"Tikki," Marinette said in a sing- song voice.

Suddenly two words flashed on the screen in white letters.

"What--" Marinette leaned in closer to the screen.

"This just in---we're getting reports of a breakout at Holloway prison in London."

Marinette sucked in her breath. Tikki flew over and sat on her shoulder.

"We are going to Jack who is on the scene. Jack?"

"Thank you Leah. The flames are towering over the prison as firefighters are trying their hardest to contain the damages. As you can see there we have rescue squads evacuating prisoners and personnel. So far the police have told us that the escaped prisoner burst out from that hole there," the reporter gestured behind him. "That has to be at least several layers of wall that has been torn or melted down. Now it is only speculation but the word--Oh My God. Scott! Scott! Turn around! Turn around! Right there! Zoom in!"

Marinette's jaw dropped.

"That's _Lucifer,_ " She pointed to the screen.

"Lucifer has just got out of prison…Oh my god is she about to--"

Marinette grabbed the cellphone she used for superheroing and pressed Chat Noir's number.

A ring.

"My Lady! Good mor--"

"Chat," Marinette's voice took on the tone she used for Ladybug. "Turn on the news. Any channel. Meet me out in the hall as soon as you can."

She hung up and put the phone in her purse along with a bag of pretzels.

"We have to go. _Now._ " She breathed. She faced her kwami. "Tikki… transform me!"  
***********************************************************************************************************  
Ladybug and Chat Noir turned at the corner and went to the nearest elevator.

"You know where she's at now?" Ladybug exclaimed.

"I've got no signal!" Chat Noir shook his staff which also doubled as a smartphone. He tried refreshing the BBC news page.

"Nothing!"

Ladybug pressed the _Lobby_ button.

"When we hit the road we'll--"

There came a ding as the elevator door opened. The only one inside was a member of the cleaning staff with a cart of supplies. 

"Excuse me miss, are you going down?" Ladybug asked her.

The woman didn't answer. She stared at the duo with a blank look.

"I spoke to her in English," Ladybug was confused.

"Ah, go easy on yourself My Lady. These Brits are always so uptight," Chat Noir said to her in French. "Uh, _paw_ don us ma'am," He said with a wink to the woman in English.

Ladybug shot him an annoyed look.

"Are you getting off this floor?"

She began to push the cart forward.

"Here," Ladybug stepped to the side. "We'll--"

The cart rolled towards them at a fast speed.

They jumped to the side just in time.

"What the--"

The cleaning lady stepped out of the elevator. With a mop in her hands she began to walk quickly to where they stood.

"Run!"

They bolted down the hallway. The cleaning lady chased after them and cut the mop through the air.

"Ah!" Ladybug yanked Chat Noir to her left as the woman tried to bring the handle down on them.

She reached down and picked up a jug of cleaning fluid. She opened the lid and aimed it at them.

"Watch out!"

Chat Noir grabbed Ladybug and they slid on the carpet. They saw the stairwell exit.

"Close the door!"

Slam!

Panting, they leaned against the door to catch their breath.

"What the--what the _hell?_ "

They both jumped in their place as they felt the door rustle. A mop handle suddenly poked through in between them.

"Go! Go!"

They grabbed hands and ran down the stairs.

"Is she trying to _kill_ us? You gotta be _kitten_ me!" Chat Noir shouted.

Ladybug was too terrified to even respond. She squeezed his hand.

At the door to the next floor stood a man.

"Sir!" Ladybug shouted. "There's a woman--"

"Go back to your rooms," he said flatly.

"Wha--"

" **Go back to your rooms.** "

He lunged at them. Chat Noir blocked his blow with his staff. Ladybug turned and held the string of her yo-yo up against the cleaning lady's mop.

Ducks. Hits. Turns. Ladybug managed to trip her with the string. Chat Noir knocked the man off his feet to the ground.

They opened the door.

All the inhabitants of the floor were waiting for them.

"Listen we don't want to hurt you---"

They all charged.

Ladybug and Chat Noir were forced to strike back.

"Why won't they let us leave?" Chat Noir shouted as he fended one of them off.

"I don't know! Do you think it's an akuma?" Ladybug jumped up and swung her yo-yo on the ground. Several people fell.

"I can't tell!"

She ducked an overhead hit and surveyed the attackers. There were no possessed objects or any indication that they were being controlled by an akuma victim.

"It's not an akuma!"

Chat Noir elbowed someone behind him and held his staff in front of him as another tried to attack from the front.

"Then what is it?"

A new wave of attacks. She was beginning to tire out. She felt her legs shake as she dodged every slap and kick. She feared that she was going to collapse.

They had moved to the middle of the floor. Ladybug paused for a second. She gazed at the wall on the other side...

"The window!" She exclaimed.

She spun her yo-yo around and aimed it at the window. It bounced off without a scratch.

"No!" She tried again. "No--"

The floor shook beneath them. Chat Noir struggled to maintain his balance. The attackers all collapsed.

Ladybug let out a scream.

She was being lifted up into the air. A cold gust of wind paralyzed her limbs and violently pulled her back.

"Ladybug!"

Whatever it was, a cloud of darkness, a black hole, she couldn't break free no matter how hard she tried.

"Go! Go on without me!" She yelled.

"No My Lady! Take my hand; I'll pull you back!" Chat Noir weakly held out his arm.

"It's too strong!" The tears started flowing. "You can do this Chat! You can stop this! I'll come back I promise!"

"Lady---"

Their fingers brushed against each other. She felt her eyes roll back as the force yanked her towards the epicenter of the energy gale. 

Her entire life flashed before her. Family. Friends. Loved ones. Places. Events. Memories… 

"Chat Noir," she was losing her voice. 

Ladybug looked at him one more time.

Fluffy golden blonde hair that waved back in the wind. Watery green eyes that sparkled like emeralds. Trembling thin pink lips. Features that she had noticed before but never given a second thought. Something that triggered the familiar floating sensation in her heart. 

And then… it was so heartbreakingly clear.

"I _know_ you Chat."

With a cry she tried to make one last sound.

"Adri--"

She was hurled into nothingness.

Chat Noir sunk to his knees.

" _Ladybug_ " 

He broke down sobbing. He lifted his head and howled:

**"LADYBUG!!"**


	7. January 11 2014 Part 2

Ladybug felt a wave of dizziness rush through her head as she regained consciousness.

Her knees pressed against her chin, her forehead against a hard grayish surface. She tried to move her legs to find that her head bumped back against another hard surface. She felt a throbbing pain and stars flashed before her eyes.

A hand reached up. It touched a cold surface, a ceiling? To her left, right, back to the front. She was enclosed on all sides in the dark, cramped space.

She breathed, trying not to panic. She'd find a way out. She always had a solution. She just had to figure out where she was.

Her ears picked up something muffled outside. She leaned in again and listened:

"I-I was in my room! I swear I was in my room!"

"Ow! My leg!"

"What the hell just happened?"

Ladybug made a fist and rapped against the surface in front of her.

"Help! Help!" She yelled. "I'm stuck! Help!"

She heard light movement and mumbles.

"Everyone don't panic! For your safety, please return to your rooms until help arrives," came a loud authoritative voice.

Ladybug's fist opened and she slammed her hand against the concrete.

"I'm in the walls!"

She cradled her bruised hand against her chest as she let out a wail. 

" **Somebody help me!** "

She raised her hand up again. She felt around as she tired to guess the distance between the top of her head and the ceiling above.

"I only have one shot," she said as her hand went to the belt loop around her waist. 

She grabbed her yo-yo. It emitted a reddish glow as she threw it into the air.

"Lucky Charm!" She shouted.

A red and magenta light filled the room. She held her hands as far out as she could as the glow above materialized into a red and black hammer that landed in her hands.

Ladybug nearly let out a cry of joy. She gripped the hammer and swung it at the wall in front of her.

Bits of concrete began to crumble. She grunted as she jabbed the hammer into the cracks, prying the pieces apart.

She lost track of how long she had been hammering at the wall. Her arm began to droop but she forced herself to keep on going.

Finally, there was an opening. She held her arm out and pushed through.

Dust accumulated in the air. She coughed and gasped as she sat up. 

She made it. She was on the outside.

The transformation was beginning to wear off. Ladybug held her yo-yo up again.

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

A white light filled the hallway. The giant hole in the wall was reverted back to the way it had been before she was trapped.

Ladybug unsteadily got to her feet. She wobbled down the hall to take refuge from any security cameras hanging overhead or hotel guests that might peek out from behind their doors due to the commotion.

She reached a dark corner and turned back into Marinette.

"Ow," her limbs felt sore. "Ow!"

Tikki perched on her shoulder.

"Tikki? Do you wanna power up?" Marinette reached for her bag.

"You can't change back into Ladybug. You're in too much pain!" Tikki pointed out.

"But I--"

"Marinette please don't push yourself! I'm already worrying too much about you!"

Marinette sighed.

"Ok," she reached for her phone. "But I'm still going to find her if--"

One of the news pages she had tried to load on her phone popped up.

"Oh no!" Marinette exclaimed.  
************************************  
The sound of police sirens pierced the air. The area had been roped off by crime scene tape. Marinette limped as fast as she could through the crowd. She was shoved about as people frantically rushed forward.

"Everybody stay back!" The policeman shouted. "Stay back behind the line!"

News teams strolled through a gap in the tape, armed with their microphones and cameras.

"And we're reporting live from--"

Marinette elbowed in between two people ahead. Someone cursed at her. She didn't care.

She paused to catch her breath when she felt a withered hand grab her shoulder. She caught a glimpse of black lace and violet eyes.

"Don't look."

Chills went down Marinette's spine. She glanced back at Ananke but she was gone.

Only one more person stood in her way. Marinette cautiously nudged forward and stopped.

Her hand gripped the police tape.

She screamed.

The tears on her cheeks froze as the wind nipped at her cheeks. A hand clamped over her mouth as she forced another scream back down.

_I could have stopped this. I could have done something._

She sobbed. Her legs were shaking, the yellow tape nearly touched the ground, and someone pulled her back.

"Easy. Easy now girl--"

"Marinette!"

She turned and saw Chat Noir. His grieved expression lightened up as he realized that she was alive and well.

"Chat!" She shouted. She smiled through her tears. "Oh god Chat!"

She pulled away from the policeman's grip and ran into his arms.

"I was scared! I thought you were dead too!" He wept.

"I'd thought I'd never see you again," she blubbered. "Oh god you're here. You're _here._ "

She buried her head into his chest. His hand stroked her hair.

"We could have done something," she whispered. "If we weren't trapped--"

"I know," he sobbed. "I know."

Marinette held Chat Noir as close to her as she could. They cried together.

There was an interview going on behind them.

"Miss Wilson what happened back there?"

"Lucifer went out for a smoke…and…and she was standing there…She held out her hand and said: _I love you Lucifer._ And Luci said don't…and then her fingers snapped and then--"

Laura's voice trailed off.

"It happened so fast…her head exploded. She fell."


	8. January 11-12 2014

All activities were suspended for the rest of the day.

Preparations were being made for the funeral. The poor girl's parents had been contacted, her body shipped to a morgue. The Pantheon covered all the expenses.

An uncomfortable stillness lingered in the air as Ladybug and Chat Noir made their way through the halls of Valhalla. 

They reached the courtyard. Sunlight streamed down from the glass dome above, illuminating the shadows around them.

She was waiting for them. Even though her back was turned, she started speaking as soon as they entered.

"I remember the last time I saw you," she started. "It was the 1800s, 1832 to be exact. You both couldn't have been older than nineteen. You Ladybug, were a brunette: short in stature, demure by appearance. If it only were so. By the gods, you terrified everyone who dared crossed you. You fought like an _animal._ Add a high strung, stubborn nature to the mix and there was public outcry about your mere _existence._ Oh why can't she just act like a lady--she's such a bad example for our daughters, they all said. Why can't she be more like the boy? Chat Noir, the perfect gentleman. Tall, handsome with flowing raven locks, you charmed everyone you met. You could hold your own during a fight, but you were just _too_ soft. You hated hurting people;even thinking about raising a _finger_ sent you into tears. We don't want our boys to be sensitive like him, they said. He acts more like a _woman_ than a _man._ "

Ananke faced them.

"I could care less about what the mortals prattled on about. Only one thing mattered. You were _trouble._ A pair of rowdy busybodies who couldn't help but poke their noses into whatever mess they stumbled upon. Yet here we are a hundred and so years later, and you have not changed a _bit._ "

Ananke paused, studying them. 

"But of course you wouldn't remember. I took it upon myself to come up with the necessary precautions in case the Pantheon's reincarnations aligned with yours. They weren't difficult; you youth are always so chaotically predictable."

"You tried to _kill_ us!" Ladybug shouted.

"I only attempted to _contain_ you my dear," Ananke responded. "I would never intentionally harm a _guest._ "

"I don't believe you! You killed one of your _own!_ "

"I had to do what needed to be done. Lucifer posed a _threat_ to both society at large and our reputation. It was _mercy._ "

"How could you be so _cruel?_ " Chat Noir yelled.

"Little Cat. I am not a heartless monster," Ananke wistfully said. "The gods are like my children. I mourned even before I took the first _shot._ "

She blinked. The wrinkles around her eyes stretched. The shadows hit her face, darkening her violet irises into a purplish black.

"You are _so_ young," she continued. "You've never known _true_ danger. How could you _understand_ the pain of taking a _life?_ "

Ladybug stepped into the light.

"I've risked my life more times than I can count!" She seethed. "I go out there knowing that one day that there's a possibility that I won't _return._ But I go knowing that I'll make a _difference._ That I'll _save_ people and keep them _safe!_ "

The light bounced off her mask. Her pupils narrowed.

"I take responsibility for each and every person I help. And when I can't I _blame_ myself! Because it means that I let them _down!_ "

Hot tears flowed from her icy blue eyes.

"Don't you _dare_ tell me I cannot understand because I am _young, naive_ , and _do not_ know better!" She screamed. "If you _truly_ cared about the gods like you say, you would have _realized_ that by **now!** "

Chat Noir placed a hand on Ladybug's shoulder as if to hold her back. She shakily breathed as she glared at the ancient being in front of her.

Ananke blankly stared in return.

"I didn't want this to happen anymore than you did," she said in a low voice. "I hope one day you will finally understand."

She began to walk away.

"It is a shame that we had to meet like this," Ananke sadly said. "I do hope that if that there _is_ a next time, that you will be more _cooperative._ "

She retreated into the shadows.  
*************************************  
Marinette was putting her clothes into her suitcase when she heard a knock.

"Marinette?"

She dropped the shirt she was folding. She got up and slowly made her way to the door. She put her hand on the knob.

"It's me. Can we talk?"

She twisted the knob and the door opened. Adrien stood there.

"Come in," She no longer stuttered in his presence.

They sat on the bed. His wide green eyes gazed into hers before starting:

"I can change your ticket so we'll be on the same flight."

"But we both agreed that it would be _safer_ to--" She protested.

"But we both _know_ who we are! We don't need to _hide_ from each other anymore!" He interrupted. 

"Yes but everyone else--"

"I don't want you to be alone," Adrien's voice was choked up. He put his hand on top of hers.

"I'll be fine," she lied. "Don't worry about me."

"No one should be alone when there's a death," Adrien slid his hand into hers. Their fingers interlaced. "And even if we're pretending to be strong, we both _need_ each other."

He leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"We're a _team._ And I'll always have your back no matter what. I _promise._ "

Marinette let go of his hand. She embraced him. She felt him gently wrap his arms around her.

"You're right," she wept. "But we also both need to be _strong_ for each other."

Adrien pulled back and cupped Marinette's face with his hand.

"Change to my flight. It'd be lonely without you."

She laughed.

"You should have just said that in the first place."

He smiled back.  
********************  
Adrien and Marinette walked through the terminal hand in hand. No one gave them a second glance.

Ladybug and Chat Noir paid a goodbye visit to The Pantheon with their sincerest condolences. Amaterasu sobbed as she hugged them for the last time. Everyone else appeared to be drained emotionally.

Marinette stopped for a second to rest her arm. Adrien reached over and took her carry on.

"I'll take that," he said as he pulled it behind him.

They sat in the waiting area. The news bombarded them with updates on the tragedy.

_In light of the death yesterday The Pantheon--_

_The family of the god known as "Lucifer"--_

_The god Lucifer--_

_We are joined now by our correspondent--_

They watched in silence. Marinette leaned onto Adrien's shoulder. He had an arm around her and the top of his head touched hers. It was the only thing they could do so they wouldn't fall apart in public.

A flight attendant tapped her hand against the microphone. She held it up to her mouth and announced:

"All first class passengers please proceed up to the gate."

They got up and took hands again. As they waited on line, Adrien turned to her and whispered.

"You think you'll come back?"

Their eyes met.

"If they need me," Marinette said.

He nodded. Together,they headed into the tunnel that connected the gate to the plane. 

_Attention passengers on Flight 70049 to JFK, New York: your plane is ready to depart_


End file.
